Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase: Loving Always
by PigAstronauts
Summary: Percy goes on a date with Annabeth, fortunately the date goes better that expected and Percy stays the night at Annabeths. With Chloe, Annabeth's flat mate and Athena, her mother, love can not be easy. But Annabeth and Percy push though... Rated: M, sexual remarks, mild language and intense action sequences.
1. We are in deep trouble!

_Percy, you can do this. _Percy said to himself as he was getting ready for his first date with Annabeth Chase. _Come on I can do this, its just a date. _Percy walked downstairs and was about to open the door when his mom said, "Percy, you look fabulous" she put her hand over his cheeks and kissed him on the nose.

Percy retreated and headed out the door. The cool air was hitting against his face, he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. He had reached the apartment which Annabeth was staying at and buzzed the intercom.

"Hello, Annabeth" He said.

"I'm sorry who is this" Someone said.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Annie there is someone named _Percy Jackson _at the door!" She shouted

"Send him in please!" Annabeth shouted back, even though she shouted Percy sighed at her voice and pushed though the door. He walked up 3 flights of stairs and was greeted by a Girl in a jumper and _short short _shorts, she had brown hair and was very beautiful, _But not as beautiful as Annabeth though. _

"Hi" she said her hair was flowing down her back, she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey, do you know were Annabeth is, is she your flat mate?" he asked bluntly, he kept trying to look over the girls shoulder, trying to see Annabeth.

"Yeah, she just getting ready, by the way my name is Chloe" she gestured a hand towards Percy.

Reluctantly, he shook it. "Could I come in?" Chloe nodded he was about to step in when Annabeth sprung from a room. She had her hair down, she was wearing a Grey dress which ended just before the knees, she had green high heels on. Which were not her style.

"Hey seaweed brain, Ready to go?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Well I just GO then, should I?" Chloe said, Annabeth nodded. Chloe went back into their apartment.

"Wise girl" Annabeth loved it when Percy called her _Wise Girl. _"Are you ready to go watch the Movie." She nodded.

_After the Movie _

"I love you, even if sometimes you can be a bit of a seaweed brain" Percy and Annabeth were walking out of the cinema. Percy sighed and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Love you." he said

"Could you walk me to my car?" Annabeth asked. _My car is outside my apartment, hopefully he will not remember. _Annabeth thought

"Sure Wise Girl." _Yes! _

_Soon After _

"This is a bit of a long walk!" Percy sighed as he pulled a lock of Annabeth's hair behind her ear. _Dang It! _Annabeth thought.

"Well my car is actually out side my apartment" She confessed.

"That's OK wise girl!" Percy said still fiddling with Annabeth's hair. "Can I go inside?" He asked hopefully. _Dang It! Does that mean he was going to come inside. I just Wasted a lot of Time!_

When they entered the apartment, Annabeth headed to her room but said "Percy I'm going to put on my owl pajamas"

"OK" he whispered.

"Then maybe you could take them off."

_Suddenly_

_Beep! Beep! _Percy didn't have an alarm clock. _Oh yeah Mom brought me one, but I'm sure that played the harry potter theme tune. _

_Beep! Beep! _Annabeth woke with a start to find her self with Percy at her side. _I'll enjoy it while I can. _She shook Percy awake, he turned around so he was facing the ceiling. She lay her head on Percy's chest, she moved her hand to his face and kissed him, he kissed her back, Percy stood up still kissing Annabeth and walked towards the wall, she thrusted her legs around his hips and broke the kiss for a breath, but Percy kissed her again, he was wearing his pants and a shirt, she was still wearing her pajamas. Percy started to unbutton her pajamas, when he did he took it of and threw it across the room. Annabeth's fingers were on the hem of his shirt, she took it of with one graceful sweep of her hand, they had to break the kiss to take his shirt of, she looked at his muscular chest, and then at his face again. They kissed, Percy's tongue licked her lips seeking for permission to enter, she pushed her tongue into Percy's mouth. They set them selves down on the bed when they heard the familiar voice of...

Athena, the goddess of wisdom.

"Is my daughter here, Chloe daughter of Aphrodite" asked Athena. Annabeth moved her hands trying to get Percy in the cupboard.

"Yes, she is with-" Chloe said.

"Perseus Jackson, son of the _Almighty _Sea God" She said "Annabeth!, get you and your so called boyfriend out of that room. THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah Mom, wait a second!" said Annabeth while slipping on some clothes. Suddenly Athena just appeared in Annabeth's Room.

ATHENA'S POV.

I knocked on my daughters door.

"Is my daughter here, Chloe daughter of Aphrodite" I asked.

"Yes, she is with-" Chloe said.

"Perseus Jackson, son of the _Almighty _Sea God" I said sarcastically said "Annabeth!, get you and your so called boyfriend out of that room. THIS INSTANT!"

"Yeah Mom, wait a second!" said Annabeth I could tell what she was doing. I used my teleportation to teleport into her room, Percy was wearing his pants and was trying to put some trousers on, Annabeth had already succeeded putting on her bra. I coughed, to try getting their attention.

"Oh, um. Hi, I know what it must look like, but Percy and I-" Annabeth started.

"I know exactly what happened here." I said, disgusted at the thought of my own daughter having, well, well. You know what. I then whispered "Come and meet me outside in 5 minutes with your Boyfriend" Into my daughters ear.

ANNABETHS POV.

"I know exactly what happened here." my mom said, I could tell she was pissed by the look on her face. She then walked over to me and whispered "Come and meet me outside in 5 minutes with your Boyfriend"

Athena walked out of the room. "Well that was embarrassing" Percy said with a wicked smile on his face. I sighed and put on some clothes, It was 8:00, I could tell it was not a coincidence that my mom would turn up.

"Get changed, seaweed brain" I said, I chucked his shirt at him. Oh how those eyes get you sucked into his green abyss. I chuckled inside my head as Percy was _trying _to get his shirt on, so I helped him, I so wanted to kiss him, but resisted the urge. I buttoned up his shirt and headed outside to met my Mom.


	2. We watch a interruption contest!

**A/N**__I decided to re-write this chapter because I just thought it didn't fit in with the overall story line.

PERCYS POV.

Uh Oh, I over heard what Athena said to Annabeth, We are so screwed. At least my dad won't be there. I walked down the stairs to meet my Athena and, _Uh Oh,_ my dad.

_Spoke to soon. _We are totally screwed.

"Hey dad" I said trying not to make eye contact. Surprising my dad hugged me.

"I'm glad for you and Annabeth." He whispered in my ear as we hugged.

Annabeth came out after me.

"Honey, we need to talk to you about something" Athena said with a small smile on her face. Annabeth nodded.

ATHENAS POV.

I am so disappointed. _Zeus give me strength. _How could my daughter do this, especially with a son of the _seaweed brain_. I forced a smile, suddenly a strong surge of confidence ran up my spine.

"Annabeth" I said "and Percy." I snarled.

"You really don't have to do that you know. " Poseidon said "Especially as your daughter is crying." _For Once,, this will be the only time, Poseidon is right. _

"I love you honey" Annabeth looked up, I gave Percy one of my evil stares, I resented cutting him up into a million pieces. "I really do love you but Percy is very destructive."

"What!" Percy shouted.

"Well there was Meriwether college prep. and your orientation day at Goode-"

"Yeah OK I get the gist, Carry on." I could hear Percy cussing under his breath.

ANNABETHS POV.

"Now were was I, oh yes. Percy is very destructive, and I don't want you to go up in smoke." My mom said without breaking eye contact with me.

"I... I... What your saying is I could kill your daughter." Percy questioned

"Yes that is pretty much it" My mom said smugly.

"I would never ever dream about it" Percy said pleadingly.

"Oh OK. I just don't want-" said Athena.

"Either of-" Poseidon interrupted

"You get hurt" Counter-interrupted my mom

"So we don't want this to end up in rubble and smoke" Counter-counter-interrupted Poseidon.

"like Goode and Meriwether" Counter-counter-counter-interrupted my mom.

"Good-" said Poseidon

"Bye" They both gave each other a stare and disappeared.

PERCY'S POV.

_What!_

ANNABETH'S POV.

_What! _

RANDOM STALKER'S POV.

_What!_

DYING GUY'S (WHO JUST GOT MUGGED) POV.

_What!_

ANNABETH'S POV.

Still overwhelmed by the fact that we got of so lucky, I wrap my arm around Percy and trudge back inside. His warmth fills my body and I feel instantly better.

When I walk into the flat I am surprised to see the figure of my mother.

"Percy Jackson. Did you think you could get that easily let off. How about this" Then she slapped him and disappeared.

Then appeared again and slapped him one more time before fleeing the flat.

_Is one thing hat could happen when we walk into he flat._

Still overwhelmed by the fact that we got of so lucky, I wrap my arm around Percy and trudge back inside. His warmth fills my body and I feel instantly better.

When I walk into the flat I am surprised to see the figure of Poseidon. He walks up to me. '_Uh Oh' _I think.

"I brought you cake!" he says and the cake plummets into my face.

_Is another thing that could happen._

Still overwhelmed by the fact that we got of so lucky, I wrap my arm around Percy and trudge back inside. His warmth fills my body and I feel instantly better.

When I open the door I am surprised to see that my flat mate, Chloe, has turned into a _empousa _and the whole flat has turned into re-enactment of Goode High.

_Is, again, another thing that could happen._

Still overwhelmed by the fact that we got of so lucky, I wrap my arm around Percy and trudge back inside. His warmth fills my body and I feel instantly better.

We both entwine our fingers and walk up the stairs, we both know how easily we got away with that. Weirdly, according to the events that just accured, he pushed me against the wall and passionately kissed me on the lips.

"Wanna go out" He asks after he pulls away.

"Yes" I said and I pecked him on the cheek.

We were walking down the street to a very posh restaurant. When I notice a familar face approach Percy.

"Hey Death Breath!" Percy says while doing a Gypsy handshake "How are you?"

"Not to bad Percy"

"I see you didn't bring your plus one" _What a minute. _He orgainised this, I didn't even bother putting on my thin layer of makeup.

"Oh I did" Nico said. He smirked and pointed backwards. "She is coming." As _she _approached us I could make out a faint outline of someone familiar in the dusty lamps glow.

"Oh Nico." _she _said "I hate dresses!" I recognize _her _voice. Thalia!


	3. The Snails, Kiss, Pancakes

**A/N **I really enjoy writing dialogue for Thalia but **BE WARNED **later in the story Not in this chapter) there are some mature phrases!

**ALSO **I will be writing another story about Thalia and Nico, they will cross paths with _Percabeth _like this beginning part of the chapter.

_Previously:_

As _she _approached us I could make out a faint outline of someone familiar in the dusty lamps glow.

"Oh Nico." _she _said "I hate dresses!" I recognize _her _voice. Thalia!

ANNABETH'S POV.

"Bloody hell. Nico" Thalia said "Why is Percy here?"

"They orgainised it. Guessing Nico didn't tell you either." I said with a small smile on my face. Thalia looked pretty, different from the way she looks when she is fighting. She is wearing black high heels, a black dress, a black jumper (Which makes her look cute) and black lipstick. Which reminds me.

"Why are you not with the hunters?" I asked.

"Kicked out" Percy joked

"Yes... Actually." she said "and I thought about making the most of it." Lightning hit and thunder rumbled.

"Shall we head inside?" Nico encouraged.

The boys headed inside, we followed a while after.

"Bitches aren't they?" Thalia questioned "Well I mean apart from the times that your _kissing, being lovely and having sex._" I didn't answer.

"What a minute. You are having sex right?" She asked, I nodded and told her all about what happened today.

"Deep shit you were in" She joked. We joined the boys at the table numbered _8 _I rummaged though my bag and found my dagger, I clasped it and put it back. I sometimes do that, it gives me strength.

I flicked though the menu, nothing nice.

"What do you want?" asked Percy to everyone.

"Chips" we all said together.

"Hmm. Not my cup of tea, I'm going to go with something like _Escargot__s_"

"Percy. You know they are-" Nico started, but Thalia and me put our hand out to stop him. He didn't continue. The waiter came and asked for out orders.

"trois frites et un _Escargot__s" _Percy tried putting on his best french accent, and failed.

The waiter took our drinks and left. "You should try going to french classes."

"Like you could do any better" Percy butted in.

"Mon nom est Annabeth Chase et je t'aime, mais parfois vous êtes un cerveau d'algues!" I said in my amazing french accent.

_After dinner..._

We all parted our separate ways and headed home. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked Percy while pushing him slightly with my shoulder.

"It was a bit slimy and gross but, yeah it was OK." Percy said "Only because you were there" He added. I could tell he wanted a kiss, so I pecked him on the lips. "You are the most beautiful person in the world" _Apart from- _he muttered, but I stopped him with a joyful kiss. He carried me, bridal style, back to my flat and kissed me on the lips before entering my room. I kept kissing him while he took of my grey dress, he unzipped it and threw it across the room, I searched for his belt buckle and undid it, stumbling slightly. I reached his back and felt his retracting muscles I put my hands on them syncing my breathing to his back movement. After a few minutes I ripped off his shirt which exposed his abs and six pack.

I kicked off my shoes, Percy did the same, still kissing, he planted my back onto the bed and took off my bra.

We kissed for minutes more before laying out backs on my bed, I put my head on his chest and heard me say "You have very pretty boxers" _Uh Oh _wrong thing to say. He didn't react.

"Very nice knickers you have" he mimicked. He brought me up and encouraged me to put my legs around him.

"So it is true, children of Athena don't have belly buttons" Percy asked. I nodded and continued kissing him.

_In the morning..._

"Percy? Percy?" I shout as I try to find Percy who _escaped _I tried ringing his phone, but his phone was on the breakfast bar.

"Oh for fuck sake, shut up!" shouts Chloe from her bedroom. _I _could come up with at least 100 witty comebacks, but I can't be bothered.

"Percy? Percy?"

"Gods shut your gob, he went to the shops to get some food!" Chloe shouted, her face probably engulfed in her pillow.

"Thanks for telling me!" I shouted back at her. Walk into the lounge. I notice a piece of paper addressed to me.

To Annabeth,

I have gone to the shops. I should return before you awake. But if I do not there is two reasons:

I am getting carried away*

I am getting carried away*

* With the shopping.

* by muggers who are about to kill me.

_From Percy._

Great. 50% percent chance that he is dead, actually a 10% 1% chance that he is dead because _my _Percy is the best sword fighter at camp.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I ran to the door, it was Percy, I embraced him into a hug. "I thought you were gone" I said "I didn't notice your note." He chuckles.

"Look." He makes me stare at him "I am here now aren't I" I nod and start crying he hugs me and I put my head on his chest. "Shh. Shh stop crying" he says as I stop hugging him.

I smile.

He smile broadens and shakes a bag around my face "Hungry?"

He walks into the kitchen. _I'm Happy_ and I happily skip in after him. "What is it today Mr. Seaweed Brain?" He grins.

"You'll see." I hate when he does that, but oh well.

I have grown to enjoy blue pancakes. Well actually, I love blue pancakes. They taste like normal pancakes but they look better!

_I Love Percy Jackson!_


End file.
